Opostos Perfeitos
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Não é novidade pra ninguém que gatos e cães não se dão muito bem. Então o que será que vai acontecer quando uma neko youkai Rin encontrar um inu youkai Sesshoumaru? Vixi...RinxSess e InuxKag
1. O Encontro

**Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Essa é a minha segunda fic sobre Inuyasha. Espero que gostem! E deixem reviews, ok? Vocês sempre me deixam inspirada e eu preciso saber se vocês gostaram pra eu poder continuar.**

**Brigadãoooooo!**

" Blá blá " - pensamento.**  
**

_

* * *

_**Opostos Perfeitos**

**Capitulo 1 - O Encontro  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

A jovem youkai não poderia ajudar, mas se sentir um pouco assustada. Aquele era o seu primeiro dia de aula naquele lugar, além disso, ela era nova na cidade e não conhecia ninguém. Sua calda balançava nervosamente de um lado para outro, suas pequenas e delicadas orelhas felinas estavam baixas. O medo lhe corroía por dentro e os olhares que estava recebendo dos outros alunos não estava ajudando muito.

O Colégio Kinomoto era um lugar onde somente youkais e hanyous poderiam estudar. Rin estava meio apreensiva quanto a isso, mas em todos os outros lugares, colégios mistos, onde havia estudado a jovem neko youkai havia sido maltratada pelos colegas humanos que, sempre achavam motivos para fazer chacota dela. Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender por que os humanos tinham tanta dificuldade em aceitar as diferenças das pessoas. Talvez aqui, no meio de gente como ela, a jovem moça de olhos castanhos teria a oportunidade de se integrar.

Foi Inuyasha Taisho, o namorado de sua grande amiga de infância Kagome Higurashi, que sugeriu à Rin que ela viesse estudar aqui. Kagome estava extremamente contrariada com a idéia de sua amiga mudar de colégio, mas depois do último...Ah, acidente, por assim dizer. Kagome apoiou o namorado. Inuyasha disse que se responsabilizaria totalmente por Rin e, que seria a sua sombra desde o primeiro momento em que ela pisasse no colégio. Ele cumpriu a sua palavra.

Ao ir em direção aos grandes portões de ferro, Rin deparou-se com um homem de cabelos prateados e grandes orbes ambarinos. Sua expressão era um pouco esnobe, mas quem o conhecia sabia que o rapaz tinha um bom coração. Ao vê-la, o olhar de Inuyasha se sensibilizou, como se o mesmo se apiedasse dela, o que não estava muito longe da verdade. Ele estava com muita pena da moça, mesmo sendo uma neko, Rin era uma força da natureza tão dócil quanto às flores de cerejeira que adocicavam os ares do Japão naquela época do ano.

No princípio, seu instinto falou mais alto, fazendo-o ser bastante rude ao redor dela, mas Kagome e até mesmo a própria natureza de Rin, mostraram ao seu lado inu que ela não era tão má assim.

- Bom dia, Rin-chan. E então o que você achou daqui? – perguntou Inuyasha, estendendo os braços para escoltá-la.

- Olá, Inuyasha-san. Ainda é um pouco cedo para dizer, mas eu estou um pouco assustada, estão todos olhando pra mim. Será que estão planejando me atacar? – ela aceitou o braço dele, mas andava cautelosamente, como se tivesse medo de cair ou de algo mais.

- Não se preocupe. É apenas "carne nova" no pedaço. Fique calma. Nós somos muito mais civilizados do que você possa imaginar, mas eu não te culpo por estar preocupada e também não te aconselho a se acomodar nesse ambiente. Existem pessoas ruins em todos os lugares, aqui não é diferente. A única diferença entre um ataque humano e de um youkai é que um humano pode não ter a força para te matar, mas o youkai tem a força e o PRAZER em fazê-lo, por isso, olho aberto. – Inuyasha abriu a porta para que Rin adentrasse o colégio e a levou até o mural central, onde os nomes dos alunos e suas respectivas aulas estavam expostas.

Alguns youkais ainda encaravam Rin, mas depois de um tempo uma sensação de "normalidade" caiu sobre ela. De alguma forma, ela se sentiu normal, ela era mais uma na multidão e, pela primeira vez desde que ela chegou, sorriu. Um sorriso não somente radiante, mas libertador. Ela se sentia livre. Ninguém mais tentava puxar sua calda ou rir das suas orelhas, as pessoas simplesmente a olhavam como alguém comum.

O lugar estava uma bagunça só. Havia alunos espremidos e espalhados para todos os lados. Todo mundo estava tentando achar seus nomes e escrever seus horários. A barulheira era infernal, mas, de repente, o silêncio se fez supremo. O voar de uma mosca poderia ser ouvido há metros de distância.

Todos os olhares se viraram para uma única direção e como todos sabem: "a curiosidade matou o gato." A situação de Rin ainda era mais complicada, porque além de gata, ela era mulher, duas criaturas extremamente curiosas por natureza. Seu olhar seguiu os dos outros e ficou paralisada com o que viu. Um homem de longos cabelos prateados, olhos tão frios como os da noite sem luar, alto e esguio, caminhava, não, flutuava em sua direção, como se não houvesse nada nem ninguém no seu caminho.

Inuyasha soltou um rosnado e colocou-se a frente de Rin. Ele havia prometido à Kagome que protegeria Rin e, ele o faria não falharia na missão que sua amada o havia incumbido. Um sorriso agraciou as feições do outro homem, ele não resistiu e riu maliciosamente daquilo tudo. "Então, o bastardo do meu irmãozinho acha que pode proteger a gatinha? Há! E por que toda essa preocupação agora?"

- Inuyasha...- o homem falou secamente. Seus olhos ganhando uma tonalidade sangrenta. O jovem hanyou eriçou-se ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Sesshoumaru... – a maneira com que Inuyasha havia dito o nome do outro youkai era forçada e ríspida, parecia mais que ele cuspia a palavra e não que ele a falava.

Com uma velocidade incrível, Sesshoumaru jogou o irmão no chão. Inuyasha tentou levanta-se para atacá-lo com Tessaiga, mas Jaken, um youkai "sapo", segurou-o firmemente no chão, deixando Rin desprotegida.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela e o seu olhar congelou. Nunca havia visto alguém como ela. Seus cabelos eram longos e brilhosos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas não demonstravam medo algum, eles estavam apenas...Vazios. O seu olhar era como um espelho da alma, um espelho impiedoso e sem fim. Suas feições eram delicadas como os de uma pequena bonequinha de porcelana. Mas, de repente, toda essa análise foi esquecida, quando a jovem youkai eriçou-se, suas orelhas estavam baixas e seu olhar continha um ódio imenso, suas garras afiadas demonstravam que estava pronta para se defender e sua calda balançava ferozmente. A sua parte inu respondeu imediatamente a aquela afronta.

Inuyasha olhava aquilo totalmente perplexo. Quando havia encontrado Rin, sua parte inu havia respondido quase que imediatamente a presença da felina, mas em momento algum a parte neko de Rin havia ameaçado atacá-lo.

- " O que diabos está acontecendo?!?" – pensou Inuyasha.

O que ninguém desconfiava é que toda aquela situação estava sendo monitorada. O velho youkai sorriu ao ver as imagens do tumulto causado pelos dois youkais.

- " Isso vai ser divertido..."

**Continua...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Odiou? Amou? Quer um capitulo maior? Reclamações comigo, só através de reviews. xD**

**Fui!**

**Marca da Raposa®**

**Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®**


	2. O Confronto

**Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Gente as respostas aos reviews e os avisos estão no final. =**** e obrigada pela paciência.**

" Blá blá " - pensamento.**  
**

_

* * *

_**Opostos Perfeitos**

**Capitulo 2 - O Confronto  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru estava furioso. Como essa mulher atrevia-se a afrontá-lo, ele o grande herdeiro do clã dos Taisho, futuro Taiyoukai? Seus olhos estavam inflamados de ira, seus lábios formaram uma linha fina, mas ao mesmo tempo, assustadora. Sua aura de descontentamento poderia ser sentida pelo mais impuro dos hanyous. Não, essa menina não tinha idéia de com quem ela estava lidando, mas ele sentiria um imenso prazer ao colocá-la no seu devido lugar.

Inuyasha conhecia Sesshoumaru por um bom tempo e, por isso, poderia dizer que se o seu irmão pusesse as mãos na jovem gata, ele a estraçalharia. O hanyou tinha que pensar rápido, pois pela posição que Sesshoumaru havia tomado, o certo é que o youkai atacaria Rin a qualquer momento. Quando Inuyasha tentou se livrar de Jaken para interferir no conflito, a voz suave de Rin o interrompeu.

- Fique fora disso, Inuyasha. – ela disse sem fitá-lo, mas Inuyasha conseguiu ver muito bem a cor de seus olhos. Os lindos e inocentes olhos castanhos de Rin adquiriram uma tonalidade esverdeada, provavelmente, deveriam estar tomados pelo seu yoki.

- Ficar fora disso? Você enlouqueceu mulher? – ele perguntou, fitando-a com intensidade.

- FIQUE FORA DISSO HANYOU! ESSA LUTA NÃO É SUA! – seus grandes orbes esmeraldinos o encararam firmemente e, se antes ele tinha dúvidas que seu yoki estava agindo, agora ele não tinha mais nenhuma. Seria mais sábio da parte dele ficar calado, mas desde quando ele fez algo sábio ou inteligente?

- Mas que merda, Rin! Você está prestando atenção no que você está falan...- Inuyasha não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois grandes garras envolviam o seu pescoço de uma maneira letal, cortando a sua respiração. O jovem Taisho tentou se libertar do ataque, sem sucesso. Jaken, o youkai sapo, percebendo o ataque de Rin, soltou Inuyasha antes que ela atacasse aos dois.

Sesshoumaru vendo naquilo uma oportunidade de derrotar a neko agarrou-a por trás, jogando-a contra a parede. Inuyasha, ao se ver livre das garras da felina, pôde finalmente respirar, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele ainda estava preocupado com a amiga. Rin, por outro lado, não poderia ser responsabilizada por aquilo tudo. Naquele momento sua parte youkai havia tomado conta de tudo e ela só respondia aos seus próprios instintos.

O ataque do inu youkai veio sem aviso, ela estava distraída, falhando em proteger-se. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, num momento ela estava sufocando Inuyasha, no outro ela estava sendo atirada contra a parede e no outro Sesshoumaru estava em cima dela.

O momento era tenso. Ninguém se atrevia a mover um músculo sequer, com medo da reação. Naquele momento, olhos rubros encontraram olhos verdes e uma batalha interna e silenciosa se iniciava. O único som perceptível era a respiração abafada e descontrolada dos dois, ambos esperando pela primeira ação, pelo primeiro motivo para brigar novamente, pelo primeiro paço para se definir o dominante, o alfa. Mas, principalmente, eles esperavam por qualquer coisa a mais que pudesse explicar o pulsar descontrolado de seus corações, os desejos indesejados e os pensamentos confusos.

Os dois permaneceram imóveis por algum tempo, apenas se encarando. Todavia, finalmente, um deles fez menção de mover-se. Sesshoumaru não poderia negar que havia algo de muito envolvente na pequena gatinha. Ele estava curioso e ele iria saciar sua curiosidade. Ele aproximou-se mais do rosto da youkai, seus narizes podiam se tocar, suas respirações ofegantes intoxicavam todo o ar que respiravam.

Ele desviou o seu olhar e fitou o seu pescoço, um pescoço tão alvo e delicado quanto o de um cisne. Ele aproximou os seus lábios da pele dela, como se ele fosse prová-la, mas em um segundo, viu-se estirado no chão e dessa vez quem estava por cima era Rin. Ela havia se aproveitado de seu lapso, da mesma forma que ele se aproveitara dela.

Rin aproximou seus lábios das orelhas dele, roçando-as levemente, fazendo com que o grande canino soltasse um quase imperceptível gemido. Ouvindo isso, ela lhe fala sedutoramente:

- Esse jogo pode ser jogado por dois, cachorrinho. O seu reinado acaba aqui. – ela salta para bem longe de Sesshoumaru, caindo em pé, demonstrando a sua habilidade de gata. Rin virou-se e saiu, perdendo-se na multidão de alunos que, simplesmente, não podiam acreditar que alguém havia "derrotado" Sesshoumaru e de uma forma tão sutil.

Estupefato. Essa era a palavra que poderia resumir o que Inuyasha sentia naquele momento. A situação era inacreditável e por algum motivo... Certa. Durante a sua vida, Inuyasha sofreu inúmeras derrotas, mas Sesshoumaru não conhecia essa palavra, era provável que o irmão nem soubesse conjugar esse verbo. Mas, aquela derrota, se é que poderia ser chamada assim, mexeu em algo no irmão, ele podia sentir isso no ar e, talvez, pela maneira que o homem havia reagido, uma mudança poderia ser prevista, esperançosamente, para melhor.

Inuyasha não era o único que estava inapto a entender aquela situação, Sesshoumaru também não entendeu o que havia acontecido. Uma hora ele é o dominante, na outra o dominado. E como isso fazia mal ao seu ego. Sua mente estava em branco, seus membros estavam travados, nem mesmo o seu lado youkai conseguia se manifestar direito, talvez fosse por isso que ele continuava lá, estirado no chão.

No meio de toda aquela confusão, um jovem de cabelos negros observava tudo aquilo com grande curiosidade. "Então, Sesshoumaru foi derrotado por uma garota? Mas que coisa interessante..." Um sorriso malicioso se manifestou em seus lábios. Finalmente, após todos esses anos, o hanyou encontrou alguém que poderia bater com inu youkai de frente.

**Continua...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Explicações: **Eu voltei a estudar, então, meu tempo está contadinho. Então, eu preciso da opinião de vocês, por favor, escolham e me avisem: Eu posso atualizar de 14 em 14 dias, mas os capítulos serão maiores. Ou eu posso atualizar todos os domingos com capítulos menores (do tamanho desse capítulo). A decisão é de vocês, o que vocês decidirem será o que farei.

**tei-chan: **Obrigada pela review e desculpa pela demora. Eu tô tendo que inventar tempo ultimamente. Beijos!!!!

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila: Chinchila?: **xD ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Achei fofo o nome, eu amo chinchilas, eu as acho muito engraçadinhas. \o/\o/ Vixi...Acho que eu te decepcionei de novo em relação ao tamanho, mas veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos eu atualizei, né? Beijossss!

**Yuuki-chan s2: **Opa!!!! Brigadão, yuki-sama!!!! Eu ainda vou explicar com todas as letras, mas por enquanto vou deixar a sua imaginação te guiar. Inte mais!

**Cindy-shan: **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk. Cara, quando eu li esse trem, lembrei da propaganda na hora e você ainda comentando...ADOROOOOOOOOOOO! ahhahahahah. Aparece aqui mais vezes pra gente lembrar dessas coisas, momentos nostálgicos. \o/\o/ Obrigada pela review e você que é MARAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Beijos dessa raposa gorda aqui!

**Camila Owls: **Você que me manda! xD Tá aqui o segundo capítulo. Vamos ver no que vai dar. Brigadãoooooooooo!

**lykah-chan: **Hehhehe...Mais uma que vai me apedrejar por questão de tamanho. Ah nem, mas eu vou tentar escrever mais, eu prometo. o.O' hahahhaha. Satisfeita que tenha gostado e não suma, viu? Abraços!!!!

**Belle Lune's: **Oba!!!! Uma italiana entre nós!!!! \\o o// hehehhehe. Obrigada. O próximo está aqui, Belle. Espero que goste. Fui!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bhruuna: **Nossa, brigada!^^ Eu farei o possível pra continuar atualizando, mas tá complicado, viu? E gente do céu, esse povo aqui tá com uns nicks muito criativos, esse seu parece algo nórdico e tal. Muito massa! E o seu nome é Jane mesmo? Me lembra a escritora Jane Austen de quem eu sou uma grande fã. Abraços e obrigada pela review!

**- Anny T. :** Cara, eu cansei de ver a Rin fracota, por isso, eu deixei ela fodástica nessa fic. Rin é uma youkai e uma youkai neko ainda por cima. \o/ Girls power!!!! NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAO MORRE NÃO, MÚIE! Se você morrer você não vai ler o final da história!!! Aff, cara. Onde é que eu enfiei as esferas do dragão? o.O'

**Coloor.: **Buahahhahahahha. Eu sou uma raposa do mal. xD Mas isso tudo vai ser recompensado, eu pelo menos espero que sim. o.o' Obrigada pela review!!!!

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan: **D'bobs, moça. Mas eu ainda acho que você não vai conseguir formar uma opinião ainda, porque pelo jeito essa capítulo também ficou muito rápido. Brigadãoo e inte depois!!!**  
**

**mcv: **\o/ Já continuei!!! vamos ver se você aprova, né? Brigadão pelo review e foi mal pela demora. Abraçosssssssssssssssss!**  
**

**Odiou? Amou? Quer um capitulo maior? Reclamações comigo, só através de reviews. xD**

**Fui!**

**Marca da Raposa®**

**Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®**


	3. Lembranças e Maldições

**Hello, my PEOPLE!  
**

**E ai? Tá todo mundo de bob's? Espero que sim. Foi mal pela demora, mas eu espero que esse capitulo compense.**

**Como sempre, as respostas aos reviews estão no final.  
**

_" Blá blá " - lembranças/sonhos_**  
**

_

* * *

_**Opostos Perfeitos**

**Capitulo 3 - Lembranças e Maldições  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

_"- Até que a pétala da última flor de cerejeira cai sobre a Terra... Você não se lembrará dela... - a criatura sussurou ao seu ouvido surdo. Amaldiçoando-o a uma eternidade de solidão..."_

**RDDS**_  
_

A neko youkai andava perdida no meio dos alunos, sua cabeça devaneava num mar de confusão e descontentamento. Aqui era como todos os outros lugares. As pessoas não se davam nem ao trabalho de lhe conhecer e já lhe jogavam pedras. Rin só não se encontrava mais chateada com isso, devido ao fato de que não conseguia tirar o youkai canino de sua cabeça.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, seu lado youkai havia respondido tão rápido a um estímulo, a qualquer estímulo. Nem mesmo quando... NÃO! Ela não pode se lembrar daquilo! Ela NÃO VAI se lembrar daquilo! Aquelas lembranças faziam parte do seu passado agora, pelo menos era isso o que ela esperava.

Rin continuou a sua empreitada por aquele novo lugar com a face despida de emoções e sentimentos, depois de tudo o que ela já havia passado, nem mesmo suas emoções seriam refletidas no espelho que era a sua face. E uma vez mais, ela foi tragada pelo mar de alunos que a rodeava.

**RDDS**

Após se recuperar daquela que seria a maior surpresa de sua vida, Sesshoumaru ergueu-se e com um grunhido assustador fez com que todos aqueles que estavam no seu caminho saíssem, deixando que apenas seu companheiro desmiolado e de certa forma intrépido o seguisse.

- Isso não passa de um pesadelo. – Sesshoumaru pensou. Mas, de repente, uma palavra fez com que ele parasse e refletisse um pouco mais sobre o assunto.

_"Pesadelo? – uma voz o questionou sorrateiramente, fazendo-o se lembrar de algo que não conseguia entender. Seus olhos foram pouco a pouco se fechando. Permitindo que fosse tragado por um mar de lembranças."_

_O cenário escolar foi lentamente se dissolvendo em uma aquarela, aquarela esta que derramava suas cores mais fortes no céu, permitindo que o sol despedaçasse aquelas texturas mais puras e intensas, tão intensas quanto às sensações que estava sentindo._

_Os seus olhos eram grandes vitrais castanhos que demonstravam toda a adoração que tinha por ele. E sua voz tão melodiosa quanto à do Rouxinol triste que enfeitava a gaiola dourada. Finalmente, depois de todos esses anos, ele permitiu que um sorriso se esboçasse em sua pálida face, porque essa era a primeira vez que ele se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz._

_Mas quando seus lábios se aproximaram dos dela, o mundo se dissolveu em trevas e a única coisa que guardava como lembrança era o som da voz que vinha todas as noites o atormentar..._

_" - Vingança.. – a voz repetia esse mantra maquiavelicamente."_

_" – Rin... - suas memórias chamavam, lamentando-se por estarem perdidas, chorando por alguém que mal conseguiam se lembrar."_

**RDDS**_  
_

Do escritório, o homem que observara toda a cena olhava aquilo tudo com estranho contentamento. Um sorriso serpenteou pela sua face, mostrando as suas feições tão bem definidas, mas não danificadas pelo artista chamado tempo. Ele pensou em assistir aquela cena novamente, mas se conteve, pois no momento tinha uma ligação muito importante a fazer. Ele lançou um último olhar a tela que há alguns momentos atrás lhe proporcionara uma imensa satisfação.

- Após todos esses anos, quem sabe agora você consiga se livrar das sombras, meu filho. - e dizendo isso, o homem foi consumado pela escuridão.

**RDDS**

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ A PERDEU? – uma Kagome muito furiosa gritava ao telefone.

Inuyasha soltou um longo suspiro. Mas também que idéia essa a dele, ligar para Kagome logo após toda essa confusão com Rin. Realmente, ele tinha que concordar com a mãe dele quando ela dizia que ele só tinha "nhaca" na cabeça, se bem que ela ainda acha isso...

- INUYASHA, VOCÊ É UM INRESPONSÁVEL! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER NADA DIREITO? HEIN! INUYASHA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? NÃO OUSE ME IGNORAR SEU POODLE REVOLTADO!

- EPA! POODLE NÃO! – ele começou a revidar, mas o silêncio que se seguiu fez com que ele parasse e prestasse atenção nas palavras da moça. Vocês devem estar imaginando: mas como ele pode ter medo do silêncio ao invés dos seus ataques de fúria? Simples, porque a mulher de que estamos falando é Higurashi Kagome. Só por causa disso.

- Taisho Inuyasha, você me escute e me escute bem... OU VOCÊ ACHA A RIN OU VOCÊ ACHA A RIN! ENTENDEU? – da sua voz gotejava veneno, enquanto que a cada palavra o tom de sua voz ficava mais agudo.

- Hai... – depois que ele disse aquilo o telefone ficou mudo.

Inuyasha desligou o telefone, mas ainda ficou encarando o aparelho por algum tempo até que disse:

- Cruz e credo! Mulher devia vim com um manual pra gente entender como é que elas funcionam ou pelo menos com um calendário pra gente poder saber quando é que essas criaturas tão de TPM. – soltando um longo suspiro, Inuyasha decidiu começar a sua procura por sua jovem amiga.

**RDDS**

O dia passou rápido para Rin, até rápido demais na opinião dela. Depois daquele incidente com o inu youkai, os outros estudantes a evitavam como se fosse a peste e o fato de ter Inuyasha como o seu guarda-costas não ajudava muito na vida social da jovem. Ela ainda se sentia muito mal com o que havia feito com Inuyasha, mas a verdade é que ela não conseguiu se controlar foi mais forte do que ela. Ela conversou sobre isso com o inu hanyou, mas ele disse que compreendia e que não guardava rancor, todavia isso não diminuía a culpa que ela sentia. A única coisa que Rin poderia esperar é que as coisas mudassem, mas a verdade é que nem ela acreditava em tais mudanças.

Mudanças essas que não aconteciam há séculos, mas que povoavam os sonhos de dois espíritos perdidos no tempo. Espíritos que sonhavam todas as noites com uma história de amor que se esqueceu de acontecer...

_- Lorde Sesshoumaru, quanto tempo dura para sempre? – uma jovem mulher de apenas dezoito anos perguntava ao jovem youkai a sua frente._

_O lorde canino não respondeu de imediato, pois estava muito ocupado observando as estrelas, como se as mesmas fossem capazes de lhe dar tal resposta. Durante algum tempo não houve nada mais além de silêncio, mas depois dois orbes ambarinos se encontraram com grandes cristais castanhos. Um pedido silencioso foi feito por aqueles olhos translúcidos e inocentes, não deixando escolha além da resposta._

_- Dura o tempo que tiver de durar... – os seus longos braços serpentearam pelo corpo da moça, prendendo-a num abraço._

_- Mas é muito tempo? – ela perguntou afundando a face no peito dele._

_- Não é muito, mas também não é pouco. É na medida certa, como tudo deve ser._

_O grande herdeiro do clã dos cães não acreditava em destino, em deuses e fantasmas, apesar de muitas vezes ter lidado com tais forças. Ele também não acreditava no bem e no mal ou na capacidade de sentir. Para ele, as coisas não precisavam de uma razão para acontecer, elas simplesmente aconteciam. Mas tudo isso mudou quando há alguns anos atrás ele foi "salvo" por uma pequena menininha, sim, ela o salvou e não o contrário como muitos acreditavam. E foi só a partir de tal encontro que ele conseguiu perceber que seus 500 anos de existência não o haviam ensinado nada._

Eles estavam tão distantes um do outro, mas mal sabiam eles que dividiam os mesmos anseios, os mesmos sonhos e os mesmos pesadelos.

_- Sempre juntos, para sempre separados... Juntos...Para sempre...Separados..._

**Continua...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Olá amores da minha vida! Eu sei que vocês devem estar rogando praga em mim até a vigésima geração, mas tudo tem uma explicação: eu descobri que, infelizmente, eu não posso trabalhar com prazos porque quem escreve sabe que nós(escritores) dependemos muito da nossa inspiração para poder escrever e como eu ODEIO escrever porcarias (porque eu acho que meus leitores merecem o melhor), decidi que vou atualizar com a máxima frequência que eu puder mesmo que os capítulos sejam curtos, afinal de contas, é injusto vocês ficarem agonizando um tempão por conta de uma atualização, mas mesmo assim minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Além disso, a minha cabeça é uma explosão de idéias e algumas vezes eu tenho que largar o que estou fazendo e escrever essa idéia para poder voltar para o projeto inicial. Sem falar dos problemas pessoais que estou enfrentendo, mas isso não vem ao caso... o.O'**

**Respostas:**

**Cindy-shan: **Olá, moça! Tá boa? Me desculpe pela demora e como você pôde ver nem ficou grande esse capitulo, mas veja pelo lado bom: eu pelo menos postei! xD É ele sim! \o/ Brigada pelo review e desculpa pela demora. Beijos!

**- Anny.T ': **Cara, você acredita que roubaram as minhas esferas? o.O' Povo lalau. Mas não esquenta não, eu vou congelar o seu corpo enquanto eu procuro novas esferas no Mercado Livre. hauahauahauahauha. Abraços e brigadão por ler a minha fic! ^^

**lykah-chan: **Rapaz, a Rainha Vermelha está entre nós! xD Mas você não tá um pouco longe de Wonderland/Underland, não? heheeh. Mas, olha: foi mal pelo micro capitulo e por não ter atualizado o capitulo, mas é porque eu tô meio apertada mesmo. =( Beijos, viu? E nada de cortar a cabeça da raposinha! =)

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan:** Taí mais uma que vai querer a minha cabeça (raposa sai desesperada e se tranca dentro de casa). Nhay, você já sabe que eu sou meio OC, né? Fazer o quê. Além do mais, me cansa a beleza ver essas heroínas sem ação. Cara, vamos botar fogo na vida alheia. \o/\o/ E obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic! Fique muito satisfeita. =*

**Yuuki-chan s2: **Surta não, brother! Eu preciso das suas opiniões pra poder continuar com essa loucura de fic. hauahauahauahau. Ow, mas sério: essa fic aqui vai ficar bem mais complexa porque eu vou inserir umas coisas de mitologia japonesa aqui. Então firma o golpe porque a cobra vai fuma! Eita nóis! Abraços da raposa!

**tei-chan: **Deep...Pois é, eu sei que eu prometi capítulos maiores (raposa se desvia de um tijolo), mas como você pôde constatar eu não consegui (se desvia de outro tijolo o.O'). Será que você pode me perdoar (momento puppy eyes)?

**midory-chan:** \o/\o/ Que bom que você gostou! Mas me desculpe a demora, ok? Vou tentar o meu melhor pra poder atualizar mais! Beijos e apareça mais vezes!

**Playing with Destiny: **ATORUMMMMMM TUMBÉM! Cara, me mijei com esse seu ATORUM. Sério mesmo, toda vez que eu abro os reviews eu lia o seu de novo só pra eu poder rir. Muito bom mesmo! Foi malz ai pelo capitulo, mas sabe como é: essa vida de gado não é fácil. E sobre a Rin, cara, vamos concordar: mulheres fortes é o que há! \o/\o/ Valeu pelo review e pela paciência!

**Rin Taisho Sama: **Demorou, mas eu postei. Foi malz ai Senhora Sessy!(você casou com o Sesshoumaru, né? o.O') Rapaz, isso me lembra quando eu cumprimentei a dama de honra ao invés da noiva, mas isso não vem ao CASOOOO. Desculpa ai pela loucura, moça! Mas brigada por ler essa fic doida dessa escritora mais doida ainda! Abraços da raposa gorda aqui!

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila: **Olha só se não é a minha brother Chincila! Como é que estão as coisas? Sério que você não sabia o que era? Uai, veja pelo lado bom: pelo menos ela te chamou de um bichinho bonitinho. Pior era o povo que me chamava de Super pig. o.O Ah, mas também eu até que gostava do desenho! Inté mais!

**jaqueline: **Opa, moça! =) Não esquenta com palavras não! Só de você escrever uma review eu já fico muito satisfeita! Desculpa pela demora e espero notícias suas. Abraços! xD

**susan: **Eita! Então tá bom demais da conta! Brigada pela review e espero que você aprove esse capítulo! Falou, moça!

**Lady Schneider: **o.O' Vixi, então você deve tar grilada por conta do tamanho. Desculpa ai, mas eu vou tentar melhorar. Prometo! Mas brigada pela sua atenção! =)**  
**

**Volto depois, meu povo! Fui...  
**

**Marca da Raposa®**

**Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®**


End file.
